Lost Time and Memories
by RosaConnor12
Summary: Bella was once Ella but doesn't remember but will get help from those around her to gain everything she once had back
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know ya'll are eager for me to update my other stories and I promise you I will update especially Bella's Unknown Life anyway I was just listening to some music when I thought of this. Also there will be some scenes from Ella Enchanted and now onto the disclaimer! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Ella Enchanted**

 _ **Dreams**_

 **Regular speech**

Visions/memory

Thoughts between mated pairs that have a strong bond

 **Chapter 1 Dreams**

 **BPOV**

" _ **To my good friends and my true love Ella"**_ **with that I woke up from yet another dream but yet the dreams I've been getting were so familiar I couldn't figure out why the very handsome guy seem to look straight through the dream and at me. Now you must be confused, my name is Isabella Marie Swan but the thing is I look nothing like my mom or dad and with these dreams I feel like I'm not even from here but I don't know. I have asked Charlie about it and he said it was nothing to worry about and ever since Edward left me I've been searching for the real me. The more I looked through old files the more I'm starting to find out that they never even had any old baby photos of me or that I even existed at all. After, I finished getting ready for school I went to my truck and got it and went to school.**

 **Skip to end of school day…**

 **When I got home I got out my drawing pad out and drew my dream since it was so vivid and felt real to me. The more I found that drawing my dreams the more I keep getting a feeling that something will happen soon and it will lead me to something that I probably wouldn't be able to even handle myself.**

 **Char's POV**

 **It's been four years since Ella disappeared and I don't know where to look for her anymore. I just pray that she comes back and I hope nothing has really changed between me and her but I have a feeling that she's stronger than she was when she went missing.**

"Ella, I miss you so much my love, I hope you're alive and come back to me" **I thought before I allowed sleep to overtake me.**

 **BPOV**

 **I was just in my room getting ready to go to the cliffs when I swear I heard a male voice say,**

"Ella, I miss you so much my love, I hope you're alive and come back to me" **then I was sucked into another memory/dream.**

Start memory

It looked like I was talking to an elf named, Slannen and he was saying how he wanted to be a lawyer but due to a law that was passed he was unable to.

End memory

" **Oh my, Slannen, how could I have forgotten my second true friend?" I asked myself a little disgusted with myself. I ran to my truck and went to the cliffs, once I was there I went to the highest cliff and I hesitated but I jumped and I swore instead of hearing Edward's voice I heard the male from my dreams. I started to struggle in the water when I couldn't swim up for any breath and soon I felt myself slowly pass out.**

 **5 minutes later**

 **I started to feel a pressure on my chest and a voice saying,**

" **Come on Bells, breathe, breathe" soon I figured out that it was Jake as I started to cough up the salty water. I opened my eyes and saw Jake above me,**

" **Thank God! Bella are you crazy?" Jake asked and I didn't know how to answer because on one hand yes I'm crazy but on the other I heard the guy from my dreams yelling no and seemed to try and stop me.**

" **Yes, but something is nagging me and I can't figure out why" I said when he picked me up from the ground.**

" **What's bothering you Bells?" Jake asked so I told him of my dreams and memories.**

" **Well, if something is gonna happen then you should keep track of everything even your drawings that you say you have." Jake said and I agree with him. When we got into the car and Jake turned on the radio a song came on and I started to sing to it unknowingly setting off another memory.**

 _ **"Don't Go Breaking My Heart"**_

 _Don't go breaking my heart_

 _I couldn't if I tried_

 _Honey if I get restless_

 _Baby you're not that kind_

 _Don't go breaking my heart_

 _You take the weight off me_

 _Honey when you knock on my door_

 _I gave you my key_

 _Nobody knows it_

 _When I was down_

 _I was your clown_

 _Nobody knows it_

 _Right from the start_

 _I gave you my heart_

 _I gave you my heart_

 _So don't go breaking my heart_

 _I won't go breaking your heart_

 _Don't go breaking my heart_

 _And nobody told us_

 _`Cause nobody showed us_

 _And now it's up to us babe_

 _I think we can make it_

 _So don't misunderstand me_

 _You put the light in my life_

 _You put the sparks to the flame_

 _I've got your heart in my sights_

(I didn't want to put the full scene but if you're wondering go on YouTube and look up the song with the movie scene)

 **This time when I came out of my memory/vision Jake was looking at me.**

" **Jake, I somewhat remember my life before this, in the vision I just had it was me and the guy I told you about singing this song on our wedding day as we were leaving the castle." I told him finally putting some of the pieces together.**

" **Does that mean you're not from this time period?" Jake asked. I honestly had no clue how to answer that but I guess I wasn't by the clothes that were worn it looked like from a fairytale.**

" **I guess not but how am I here?" I answered/asked.**

" **I don't know Bells, let's get you inside then we will figure this out." Jake said and as he was about to get out he stopped and growled.**

" **A leech is here" he said and I turned and saw Carlisle's car. What is he doing here? I got out and started walking inside,**

" **Jake stay close and let the pack know" I tell him.**

" **Ok" with that he runs into the woods and I hear a howl a moment later. I went into the house and turned on the hall light. When I turned I saw someone who I didn't think I would see again after my horrible birthday party Edward and Alice threw.**

 **I gasped in surprised and yelled,**

" **Jasper!"**

 **Hey guys! So here's the first chapter anyway next time I will be updating one of my other stories before this one but until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I wanted to say thanks to anyone that has reviewed, favorited, or followed! I hope ya'll like the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Ella Enchanted**

 **Chapter 2 Volturi**

 **BPOV**

" **Jasper!" I gasped out and ran to him in full speed hugging him tightly and cried into his shirt.**

" **Woah, Darlin' calm down a bit" Jasper said soothingly. When I was finally calm and I looked into Jasper's eyes I felt a connection** (this will be explained later) **that I couldn't identify but it seems Jasper was able to and when he was about to speak his phone started to go off. Jasper sighed but pulled out his phone and answered it,**

" **Hello?" Jasper answered. I was curious about the phone call since I couldn't hear who was on the other line but whatever they said must've pissed Jasper off enough to start growling and holding me to his body as if to protect me.**

" **I will be there in a day's time" was all he said before hanging up the phone.**

" **Looks like we are going to Italy to save that Pixiebitch and Fuckward" Jasper said I just laughed at the nicknames he gave Edward and Alice.**

" **Since when did you start hating Alice?" I asked him.**

" **Since I caught her cheating on me with Edward and Tanya." Jasper answered. I felt my heart break for him.**

" **Well, hopefully everything will turn out well and why are we going to Italy?" I asked.**

" **The Volturi called all of the Cullens to them, even though I'm a Whitlock and your a Swan we have to go especially since you're human." Jasper said. 'Great, just great' I thought to myself.**

" **Well the sooner we leave hopefully the sooner we get back" I said running to write a note to Charlie. I knew that something big is going on and I won't be back to see Charlie but considering everything that has happened I won't be surprised if I ended up dead before the Cullens could leave.**

 **-Time Skip-**

 **When the plane finally landed in Italy I was very restless,**

" **Calm down Darlin' nothing will harm you as long as I'm around" Jasper said trying to reassure me without using his power.**

" **I'll try but I'm going into the heart of the vampire world, can you blame me for being a little nervous?" I shot back. Jasper just laughed and said everything will be fine and I'll be safe in the arms of my mate. I was confused but I didn't question Jasper on what he means.**

" **It's going to be a long walk to the throne room, do you want to walk or have me carry you?" Jasper asked.**

" **You can carry me" I simply answered. Jasper picked me up bridal style and ran at vampire speed to get to the kings. Once in the throne room I looked around and I saw that Edward and Alice was up front on their knees and a tall guy standing in front of them.**

" **Ahhh, Bella is alive after all" the guy who seems to be on crack said. I just looked at him and I felt something familiar as I looked at the thrones. Soon I was bombarded with a lot of memories of my old life and how I soon became queen after my husband was crowned king.**

" **CHAR!" I screamed.**

" **Bella, darlin' everything's alright" Jasper said. I was shaking I needed to get home to my husband.**

" **No my husband-" I said through my sobs.**

" **My name isn't Isabella Marie Swan my true name is Queen Ella of Farewell" I said to the guy who spoke before my memories were restored.**

" **My name is Aro, this is Marcus, and then Caius" Aro said to me. I curtsied to them and showed my loyalty to them.**

" **My memories were taken away from me when I was kidnapped" I said to Aro. I looked at Aro and I some how knew he was the one that can help me get back to my time and family.**

" **Please Aro, I need to get home" I said to him but I knew he wanted something so I offered to be changed if it means I can leave and go home. Aro agreed and had one of his guards guide me and took me to a room to change me. As I was leaving though I heard Edward yelling something about damaging my soul and that I'm no queen but what he doesn't know won't kill him… yet.**

 **A Week Later**

 **I have been burning in hell for who knows how long and I wanted to scream out each time but I didn't because I was trying to remember all of my human moments. The memory I got to when the burn started to recede was when the giants wanted me to sing for them. I miss everyone I just hope they accept me when I can finally return from being missing. Soon I felt the pain go to my chest and my heart started to beat faster as if it's trying to win against the venom but soon all I heard was silence. I took a deep breathe and I smelt all kinds of things but the most prominent was a tobacco, rain, and hay scent that filled my senses.**

 **I got up and ran to the other side of the room not knowing who it was. Soon, I realized that it was Jasper and he was looking at me in concern and hurt. I whimpered at him and he can over to me and hugged me tightly. When I was able to finally come to my senses I asked Jasper if we could go see the kings before I hunted. Jasper nodded and we ran at vampire speed to where the kings are. I was laughing the whole way because the run was accelerating and I can't wait to be able to do that freely. When we got to the room I stepped up to the kings and asked,**

" **Lord Marcus can you tell me my bonds to everyone?" I asked.**

" **I can." he replied and he seemed to stare off into space and then he smiled at me.**

" **Well young Ella, you have a mate bond with someone but he is human, Jasper is like a son to you, you have no relationship ties to Edward or Alice; you only are Edward's singer. Aro is like an older brother to you, I am an uncle, and Caius is like a father to you. Carlisle and Esme you only have friendship ties to them. Rosalie and Emmett are like a brother and sister to you. Lastly the whole elite guard are all friends and family bonds." Marcus states to me. 'No wonder I felt that connection with Jasper, I felt my motherly side come out a little bit.'**

" **Thank you my Lord" I said to him and was about to ask if I could hunt when I felt something squeeze me. I started to panic when I couldn't identify the squeezing until I looked down and saw that it was Jane hugging me. I hugged her back and smiled to her as she welcomed me into the family.**

" **May I go hunt?" I asked them. Aro nodded and said I could choose to eat from humans or animals but I wanted to be a true vampire and eat from humans. Once I was completely filled I went back to the castle and found that Aro was alone.**

" **Ahhh, Isabella I wanted to say that I'm happy that you are back. I want to return you to your time but fear not you will see everyone again even your son. I figured you would want to go back to your husband and mate." Aro said to me.**

" **That's what I want Aro and I'll be sure to try and visit in the past so you know who I am." I told him and he then held out a rock to me. At this point I was used to magic so I knew what to expect from this.**

" **Goodbye Sister" Aro said as I touched the stone.**

" **Bye Brother, let the others know they will see me again someday." I said before I was whisked away.**

 **Hey guys! So thanks for the support I wanted to get this uploaded while I wait for my dvd order come in of Bones season 6. Anyway, until next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I want to try and update most of my stories this week because coming Sunday I'm going to be away and I will not have any internet access but fear not I do plan on writing up each chapter of the stories I did not get to update yet. I also want to do some shoutouts:**

 **bluestorm28**

 **fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night**

 **2010**

 **MariLucia**

 **Thank you guys for your continued support and this is to all my readers feel free to pm me or review if you have a story or pairing request I'll try my best to get to that story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Ella Enchanted**

 **Chapter 3 Back Home**

 **EPOV**

 **After I felt the twists and turns finished and the magic was gone I looked around to see where I was. All I saw was green for miles but when I tried to get a closer look I saw that I was near the castle. The only problem is that I am in future clothing and I don't have any of my dresses with me to change into either.**

" **Damn I should've asked for a dress to wear" I muttered as I walked towards the castle. When I got to the entrance I was greeted by the guards.**

" **How may we help you miss?" The guard on my left asked.  
" Hello, I'm here to see the King it's about our missing Queen" I said because I don't look like my old self yet. **

" **I will lead you to him and no funny business either." the second guard said. I nodded and followed behind him. When we got to the throne room I heard Char speaking,**

" **We will need to expand to other countries and try and find Ella, I am not losing hope she is alive and will come home to me. Now go and look for her ask everyone if they have seen her it's been four years so she might have changed a bit." I wanted so much to run into his arms because I know he never lost hope and I just hope he understands that I was kidnapped and my memory was wiped until recently. After everyone was dismissed the guard introduced me and left.**

" **Who are you?" Char asked.**

" **I am Ella and I have come home but before you say anything let me explain everything up until this time." I said in a hurry before he could kick me out. After Char sighed and waved his hand for me to start my story I took a deep breath and started where my story began. Once I was done with my story Char wanted to make sure he had the facts,**

" **So, you're telling me you're my lost wife, was in the future but only had clues that you weren't Isabella Swan, dated a vampire, went to the Volturi and came back here after being turned into a vampire?"**

" **Yes Char and I promise you I can't hurt anyone that doesn't deserve it but the thing is I only hunt humans that are criminals." I said to him and I'm just hoping he believes me.**

" **I-I don't know, if you're truly Ella then there is only one person who could truly tell it's you and that is Mandy, she has gotten better at magic so she should be able to change you back." Char said.**

" **I understand" and with that we left to go back to my old house where my father and step family resides in. After a very tense ride we made it to the house and got out of the carriage. Char knocked on the door and Hattie answers the door,**

" **I see you finally given up looking for that step sister of mine and came for me." I growled lowly in my throat because she was coming onto my mate.**

" **No I'm here to see Mandy actually" Char said and Hattie just rolled her eyes and went to fetch Mandy.**

" **Mandy King Charmont is here to see you!" I wanted to punch Hattie when she said Mandy's name with disgust. Instead I decided to speak up,**

" **Is that how you treat your house fairy?" I asked and Hattie turned to me.**

" **Who are you?" She asked.**

" **My name doesn't matter but after we speak to Mandy I want her in my family because we would treat her better than you." I knew she had no idea that I was speaking about officially having Mandy into the castle once Char knows I am the true Ella.**

" **Listen here you little wrench you don't know who you're messing with" she said. I just scoffed at her and rolled my eyes.**

" **Oh but I do" I said and with that Mandy came to the door.**

" **Your highness what can I do for you?" Mandy asked and I wanted to hug her so much but knew I couldn't until she could get rid of this look.**

" **Mandy, I would like you to come to the castle for a bit and we will talk there." Char said and Mandy nodded after turning to me for a second.**

" **OK" and with that we got back into the carriage and waited to Mandy to inform the others of her whereabouts. When she got in we headed back to the castle,**

" **Mandy, I want you to see if this is truly Ella because she came to me today and telling me about her life and up until now."**

" **This is true and I hope this works because I can't live without my mate and love." I said.**

" **I can already tell it's Ella but her appearance is going to be complicated to remove but I can do it." Mandy said. I did a mental happy dance and smiled at her in thanks.**

 **Meanwhile in 2010**

 **AroPOV**

 **Once Ella went back to her time I had everyone come into the throne room to hear her message,**

" **Thank you all for coming here, I just sent young Ella back to her time and mate, she said that she will see all of us when the time comes and not to worry about her but for those who have been with the Volturi for a long time will know when she comes to see us." I said to everyone. I noticed that Edward was glaring at me because he knows that I was telling the truth.**

" **Major, if you would like you can stay here and when the time comes your mother will come back to you along with her mate." I offered him.**

" **I would like that, thank you Aro." Major said to me with a tip of his head. I nodded to him and dismissed everyone. I went to my office and saw my mate there waiting for me,**

" **Hello Love" I said.**

" **Aro, I heard we gained a couple of new family members" Sulpicia said.**

" **You would be correct dear but I had to return one to her time and mate" I said. She looked a little down but I told her that we will meet her sometime in the past. Sulpicia beamed at that and was excited to meet her new sister.**

 **Back With Ella**

 **Char's POV**

 **When we made it back to the castle I helped the girls out of the carriage and went to my private rooms so Mandy can do her thing.**

" **Ok this will take a while especially since you're a vampire now" Mandy told Ella/Bella. It was about three and half hours later that Mandy was able to turn Bella back to my wife. I cried and hugged Ella really close to me.**

" **I missed you so much" I said over and over again.**

" **I missed you too Char, I couldn't fight off my attackers but I can now protect all of us and we need to make a visit to some people in the near future as well." Ella said to me.**

" **Ok, we are gonna have to throw you a ball for your safe return to us." I said. Ella nodded and hugged me close and I couldn't be more happier than I am in this moment.**

 **Hey guys so hope you liked this chapter review, follow, favorite, and pm me and I will try and update all of my stories as much as possible this week. Thanks and until next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm just going to jump into this without any explanations :)**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Rosewellian1984**

 **JulesLillianTeller**

 **arelene gallagher**

 **vampire and inuyasha lover13**

 **Tris 22**

 **Lydialovesmusic**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Ella Enchanted**

 **Chapter 4**

 **EPOV**

 **It's been a week since I've been back and Char planned out a whole ball for my return and even though I don't like parties I don't mind attending with Char. I was getting ready when there was a knock on the door.**

" **One minute!" I yelled from my closet. I finished putting on my dress then went to answer the door. I saw that it was Ereida, I yelled and jumped hugging her tightly to me,**

" **I missed you so much! How did you know I was back? The whole Kingdom doesn't know yet because Char wanted to throw me a welcome back ball." I told her as I brought her into my chambers.**

" **Char, sent me a message saying he wanted to meet me and gave me to one of the guards to bring here." Ereida said.**

" **I'm happy he did but there's something you need to know." I said to her.**

" **Go ahead you know you can tell me anything." I sighed because I knew I was about to break the vampire laws by telling her but I want my best friend in my life forever.**

" **Well, I'm sure you noticed that my eye color changed right?" i asked Ereida nodded to me,**

" **Well, I'm a vampire, I feed off of criminals and cannot hurt the people I love physically, emotions it's completely different. Now, vampires have special gifts, some can read minds, others see bonds, and many more." I told her and she looked at me and saw I was completely serious about what I said. I gave Ereida time to think everything over while I finished putting on some make up. I had on a pale blue dress, my shoes was white flats, my hair was put up into a crown upon my head and my crown was put on as well. My make up consisted of a light pink blush color, light pink lipstick, and dark pink with light pink eyeshadow.**

" **That was a lot of information that you gave me" Ereida said twenty minutes later, I looked at her sadly.**

" **I know but I have to give you the choice of either being turned or killed because I want you to be with me and Char forever but I understand if you won't like that." I told her.**

" **I'll change just let me get used to you being a vampire first." I smiled at her and said,**

" **Deal" with that I got her ready and we went out to the foyer and in a side room waiting for Char to call me in.**

" **Ladies and gentlemen, I would love to reintroduce to you your Queen. Queen Ella of Farewell!" I came into the room smiling and waving at everyone. I looked around the room and I saw my step family and father sitting towards the back of the room. I waved a little eagerly to my father and he waved back and smiled. Char held out his hand and I took it and stepped right by his side. Once everything quieted down I spoke,**

" **I want to thank you all for looking for me and not giving up hope. When I went missing I was saved by these group of people from another kingdom located 400 miles from here. (** _Let's pretend that's true)_ **their guard brought me back and I was excited to be home and with everyone again." I said. Char hugged me close to him. As the night wore on the more I had to pretend to get tired. When I was laying my head on Char's shoulder I got a vision.**

Vision 

It was of Aro looking at me and then Char.

"He must be changed or killed Ella." He said gravely. I held Char's hand and tried all my might not to crush it.

"Aro, he will be changed just give him a little more time." I begged him.

"If I may? I'll change but Ella wanted to tell you something anyway." Char said. I sighed and went over to Aro and held out my hand.

"Magnificó" 

End vision

 **I rubbed my eyes and I couldn't believe we will see the Volturi sooner than we thought.**

" **Char, I'm retiring for the night. Most of the guests have gone and my father and step family can stay if they wish it." I told him getting up.**

" **Ok, I'll inform them, sleep well if you are not awake when I come later on." I smiled and kissed him goodnight.**

 **Hey guys! So nothing to say besides review, follow, and favorite. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! So here's another update! Onto the shoutouts:

vampire and inuyasha lover13

Fan of HPTIMIBCandPJ1

captain Swan1234

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Ella Enchanted**

 **Waring Lemons in this chapter**

 **Chapter 5**

 **BPOV**

 **I had no idea how I was going to tell Char that we needed to go to the Volturi right away instead of later. I decided to try and make some plans while I get ready for bed and then decided that we would just have to show up unannounced since there's no such thing as phones yet.**

' **Great now just how to tell my husband what needs to happen.' I sighed yet again and laid down in bed just waiting for Char to come back. I listened to how he gave everyone a final speech, told my family they could stay, and then started to make his way here.**

' **Now or never Ella' I told myself. When I heard the door open up I sat up in the bed and smiled at Char.**

" **Hey love" Char said and smiled at me, I got up from the bed and walked over to him.**

" **I got a vision during the ball, we have to meet with Aro sooner rather than later. Your still human so, we have to set a date when you'll be changed and then you will be able to rule the kingdom forever." I told him. Char had a thoughtful look on his face and then looked at me with determination,**

" **What if I wanted you to change me after making love?" Before I could answer him I was sent into another vision,**

Vision

"Aro, I am here to tell you of my coven name and tell you we are royalty in the human world. We would like to become your allies." I told him. Aro held out his hand and I gave him my hand showing him all of my memories.

"Very well Ella, welcome to the Volturi and we hope you and your mate comes to visit often." Aro said. I bowed to Aro and the brothers showing them the respect they need and grabbed Char's hand and left."

End Vision

" **The sooner the better" I told him without telling him the details.**

" **Tonight then and you can take me to our cabin until I'm under control to come back to the kingdom." Char said. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him and soon it turned to get really heated.**

 _WARNING LEMON SCENE_

 **Char started to undo my dress while I started on his shirt, we broke from the kiss to take off the articles of clothing and continue to get naked. Once we were fully naked Char laid me down on the bed. Char looked at me and I smiled at him and he leaned in for another kiss but also made his way down kissing my neck. He started to suck on my neck and I moaned at the contact. My hands went through his hair as he made his way down to my breast. He took my left breast into his mouth while his right hand played with my right breast, I arched off the bed and moaned loudly. When Char was done playing with my breasts he moved down to my pussy. Char moved my legs further apart and started to rub my clit. I moaned and begged for more, soon he had a finger in me moving in and out,**

" **Char, please more" I moaned out trying to gain more friction to get to an orgasm. Char put two more fingers into me and I moaned even louder. After him moving his fingers into me I felt my orgasm coming.**

" **Char, I'm close" I gasp out loud. Char smiled at me and slowed his hand down and took his fingers out of me. I groaned in disappointment but soon I felt something hard enter me. I moaned even more when Char started to thrust in and out of me,**

" **God, that feels so good, please don't stop" I moaned to him.**

" **Never" he grunted out. Soon we gain a rhythm and we started to get a little more wild and when I got close to my climax I looked into Char's eyes and kissed him.**

" **Finish me baby and I'll bite when you cum inside me" and with that we both climaxed and I bit down on his neck.**

 _End Lemon Scene_

 **Before the pain takes effect Char pulled out of me and laid down next to me. I kissed him one last time before I saw him clench his teeth together to keep from screaming. At vampire speed I dressed us both, picked him up from the bed and took off to our cabin. When I got into the cabin I set Char down and just laid next to him and waited for the three days to pass for him to come to again.**

 **Hey guys! So here's the next chapter and I hope everyone liked what I added, sorry if the lemon scene wasn't very good but I'll try to do better next time. Review, follow, favorite, or pm me. Until next time! :)**


End file.
